Juuzou x Reader Bitterness
by xjuuz0ux
Summary: runs into a boy on the street not knowing his a ghoul investigator and is chasing after her brother. But when she goes looking for him things take a bad turn for her..


(E/c) eyes glistened as _ walked walked down the streets of the 20th ward in the night time. Being a ghoul here wasn't so easy.. Not with the CCG all over the place. She sighed, the crisp air turning to a puff before her eyes. _ pulled her scarf up a little more to cover her pink nose.

The girl closed her eyes feeling yet another cold brush of wind blow back her (long/short) (h/c) hair. Just as she was cursing what ever greater being was to blame for the wind, a young white haired male collided with her making both end up on the ground. Within the seconds of their collision, she was able to take in some of his attributes. He wore a white shirt and black slacks with red sandals and blue suspenders.. And his skin seems to be stitched along his arm, up his neck and on his bottom lip and lower eyelid, "Ah, excuse me miss! So sorry for bumping into you~" and with that the boy ran away, seeming to be chasing after someone.

_ raised an eyebrow at this peculiar greeting before shrugging it off and continuing home. She hoped her brother was still safely at home and in his bed.. He had recently fallen ill and couldn't go out hunting.. So the reason she was out was to go to Anteiku and get some flesh for him and her both. She would rather eat that than kill humans unlike her brother who- against her reasoning- was one of the top binge-eaters in their area. She tried her best to talk him out of his ways but that only made him angry and lash out at her. He had honestly lost it now-a-days.. She feared the more he lost his sanity the less he would have a grip on his mortality.. You see his binge-eating wasn't his fault.. His disease was taking all his common sense from him and he just couldn't grip the difference between right and wrong.

Tears brimmed her eyes at the thought of losing her dear younger brother.. But before she could start sobbing her phone went off, and as she looked at it she murmured, "we'll speak of the devil.."

She answered quickly and tried to hide the crack in her voice, "H-Hello?"

"_-_-NEE-CHAN!" Her brother's voice crackled through the phone as the sound of slicing skin rang out through the speaker. He let out a pitiful gargle-like sound as he choked on his blood.

'Ne~? Are you dying already? What a shame.. Heheh~'

The phone call then cut off, either the person hung up or they crushed his phone into bits. Either way, _ didn't like the odds. Tears poorest from her eyes as she dropped her phone and it shattered across the ground.

"O-Otōto!" _ sputtered and turned around anger filling her eyes as she gritted her teeth. She remembered that other voice.. It was the guy who ran into her. That brat was chasing her brother.

The (tall/short) girl ran off in the direction he had ran off in while slipping on her (f/animal) mask with ease, her eyes turning black and red from their natural (e/c) state.

"O-Otōto! Where are you?!" She shrieked after coming to a dead end.

A blood curdling scream broke through the air and her heart sunk, "NEE-CHAAAA- glukk.."

She growled, her (f/c) and (2f/c) bikaku slipping out from under her shirt as she ran down the alleyway the scream came from, seeing her brother laying on the ground. He was motionless.

"Otōto!" She cried softly and ran to him holding the fragile body in her arms, "Why did you leave the house.. W-Why?!" Tears poured down her face and landed on her brothers dead body. "Why did you leave me.."

"Ah~! So you're nee-chan, (f/animal)-chaaan~? So nice to meet you nee-chan..!"

Her teeth gritted together and her bikaku lunged for him. "Don't call me that you bastard! I'm not your sister!" _ hissed and ran towards him after he easily dodged her first attack.

"Hehe~ ne, nee-chan you are very feisty, your brother wasn't at all as quick to fight as you~"

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" She fought out of pure anger which probably wasn't the best thing since all her attacks failed he honestly looked like he was dancing to a waltz instead of dodging her attacks.

He smirked wickedly and planted his feet firmly on the ground before opening his suitcase and letting his quinque out, "I didn't even get the chance to use this on your brother, just my knives did the trick.." His grin widened as he went after her, pushing her down easily and raising his quinque over head. "Hmm..?"

The girl struggled to took over at her brother once more before scrambling to lock hands with him, crying faintly and waiting to die beside her brother.

"Nee-chan why aren't you fighting back? That's no fuun~" The white haired boy pouted and struck her upside the head with the butt of his scythe like quinque.

_ began to black out as the world disappeared around her.

•~"I'll save you for later, nee-chan~ hehe"~•


End file.
